A thin client (thin client) is a small commercial PC dedicated for industrial use, which is based on industrial standard design of a PC and uses a dedicated embedded processor, a miniature local flash memory, and a compact operating system. Functions of the thin client are mainly implemented by using a storage, a processor, and an operating system that are deployed on a remote server. Configuration of the thin client includes: a professional embedded processor with low power consumption and a powerful computing function, an irremovable local flash memory used to store an operating system, a local system memory, a network adapter, a graphics card, and standard optional input/output components of other peripherals. The thin client does not have a removable component, and can provide a more secure and reliable operating environment and has lower power consumption and higher security than a common PC.
Because a typical application scenario of the thin client relates to a labor-intensive industry, a user has a definite working goal and handles work affairs by using a major software office system. For example, in a call center, centrally deployed attendants mainly use a call connection system to complete call connection work. In the terms of software business operations, centrally deployed staffs need to handle, in a software system, some operations that have same use frequency or have high importance.
Such software operations are usually completed in the software system in the following three manners: Click on a certain menu position in the software system; provide a top floating box for a user to click; and provide a combination shortcut key. For a menu operation on a software page, when multiple systems need to be used, the operation needs to switch between the systems; presentation in a top floating manner covers interface content; and if a common shortcut key is defined on a keyboard, the shortcut key is usually obtained by combining multiple keys on the keyboard, which is quite complex and requires a user to learn and memorize. For an operation that has a high use frequency and importance on the thin client, an operation scheme provided in the prior art for a user is not convenient enough.